Email from Flordia
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: Kat recives an email........Want to know more read it....R&R....Chap. 3 finally UP!
1. Email from Flordia

Disclaimers: I dont own the Power Rangers. Saban does. ITS NOT FAIR! I WANT TOMMY ALL  
TO MYSELF! So please dont sue me I have no money. The email address's are made up. I hope they  
are dont belong to noone.  
  
Authors Notes: I got this idea and had to write it down. Chapater 4 of Pink with Evil will be up in   
a few more days. Its admazing what will pop up in your head at 2:45 am in the morning. This is set   
maybe a month after Kim leaves so no letter plot in this story. Sorry I had to get away that bad memory   
and one of the worst espoides of the Power Rangers in my book.  
  
  
Story: Email from Flordia  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
Rateing: PG(few cuss words)  
  
Now on with the story  
  
  
Kat Hillard had just got home from school. She was tried, hungry, had a ton of homework, and still  
was planning on going to a sleep overs at Aisha's this weekend. She walked to her room and laid her   
books on her bed. "Homework later. Time to check my email." she said to herself as she sat down at her  
computer and started to check her email. She had sereval from friends back home, she save them and   
decided to read them later. She seen an addy she knew right away and opened it.  
  
To: PCKittyKat@aol.com  
From: PinkCraneKimmy@yahoo.com   
Subject: Pinkie flying in to vist  
  
Hey Hey Kat,  
  
How are you? I am doing good. How is everyone else? I miss you guys so much. I am going crazy here.  
God its so hard here. I mean I like it and all I guess I just miss everyone. How is the you know what going?  
I talked to Aisha a couple of days ago and she said you were doubting yourself. STOP DOING IT OR I WILL  
COME HOME AND BEAT YOUR ASS MYSELF. Got it.  
  
Sorry to sound mean but I cant stand my friend talking about herself like that. Well anyway back to why I am  
sending this email. Have you talked to Tommy lately? He will not answer any my emails or phone calls. Is he  
sick or something? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me that I didnt do anything wrong. I am so worried   
that me leaving wasnt a good idea. Talk to him for me when you get a chance and ask him what the hell is his  
problem?  
  
How would it sound if I came back to vist. We have some time coming up and I need a break from this hell   
hole here.....LOL. Anywayz email me back and let me know what you think?   
  
I better go. My roomate is hitting me with a pillow to get off here cause the movie starts in 30 minutes. Take  
care Kat and remeber what I said.  
  
Your friend always,  
Kimberly Ann Hart  
  
  
Kat printed out two copies of the email. She was going to give one copy to Tommy and take the other to the   
sleep over at Aisha's house tonight. She smiled and thought about what Kim said about a vist. "That should get  
Tommy about of his butthole mood. After the copies were printed out. She put one in her over nite bag and the   
other in an envolpe address to Tommy with a side note on it.....It read: Tommy get off your damn stubborn  
attuide and call her or at least email her. You see what your damn stubborness is doing to her. If you dont your  
going to get your ass kicked by me. You understand. You better.  
  
After that was done she closed out of her email. She would email Kim back tomorrow from Aisha's house. She grabbed her bag and coat and headed over to Aisha's. Just stopping at Tommy's to give him the envople and   
lefted.  
  
Later that evening Tommy's mom came into his room, "Honey Kat was here earlier and asked me to give this to  
you. You better read it Tommy she looked upset." his mom said and walked out of the room. He took the envolpe off the bed and read what was inside it. Tommy couldnt believe what he was reading, "Kim feels like she  
has done something wrong." he said to his self. Without saying another word he walked over to his computer and sat down in his chair.  
  
He started to write an email to the girl, no woman he loved more than life itself. Kimberly Ann Hart. He would   
have to thank Kat later.  
  
To: PinkCraneKimmy@yahoo.com  
From: WhiteKnightTommy@hotmail.com  
Subject: So Sorry Beautiful  
  
Kim,  
  
Please forgive me Beautiful. I have been a real jerk lately. I never once thought what it would do to you. We can  
thank Kat for this cause she gave me a copy of your email to her.   
  
You havent done nothing and I mean nothing wrong. I am sorry that I maded you feel that you have. Please forgive me baby. I love you.  
  
I know its short but I will send you a longer email later. Its around 2:00 am here so take care my Pink Princess.  
  
Love always,  
Your White Knight,  
Tommy J. Oliver  
  
With that done he clicked the send button. Logged out of his email and got ready for bed.  
  
  
The end.........Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I dont care. R&R anyway. 


	2. Returning the email

Disclaimers in part 1.   
  
Authors notes: Thanks for all the nice reviews. I decided to write another chapater to this story. I promise  
chapater 4 of Pink with Evil will be up soon. If I contiue this story I might not even bring up the letter and   
just have Kim come back, but not be a ranger she could help in the Command Center? What do you guys think about that? Please let me know.  
  
Speical Note: Everyone please be patatince my beta reader Laura is busy and give her time. She has some great stories herself. *ducks as Prue throws something at her* Hey I had to let them know. *she nods*. Sorry about that but my muse Prue can get mean when she wants.  
  
  
Story: Email from Flordia  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
Rateing: PG  
  
  
It was 11:00 am in Flordia and Kimberly had the day off. She was checking her email when she noticed two emails that caught her attention right off. One was from Kat and the other was from Tommy. Which made her smile. "Kat must have done something to him." she said to herself and opened the email from Kat and grinned.  
  
To: PinkCraneKimmy@yahoo.com  
From: PCKittyKat@aol.com  
Subject: Cant wait.....Hurry your butt here!  
  
Hey Hey Kim,  
  
I got your email yesterday and I sit here now at Aisha's computer writing you back. Aisha says Hi girl and cant wait for you to come home to vist. Now maybe she will stop hitting me with the pillow. I did what you asked. I didnt speak to him myself but gave him a copy of your email you sent me. So I know he got the point.  
  
We all miss you too. Rocky is dating this girl named Tina. And our dear Adam is dating a girl named Mina. Now is that funny or what and heres the real funny part they are twin sisters. So you can tell we have been giving them a hard time over this, but its all in fun. Oh that reminds me, Billy told me to tell you. That you better email him soon. He wants to know how is little sis is doing.  
  
Aisha is dating Robby, you know, captain of the soccer team the one with the cute ass. Okay got hit with the pillow again. And as for me I am dateing Billy. SUPRISE!!!!   
  
Well I will close this out for now. Take care Pinkie.  
  
Your friend forever,  
Kat  
  
  
Kim closed out Kat's email and saved it. Then she went to open Tommy's. She was nevrous about what it could say but she saw her nickname Tommy gave her in the subject line so she clamed down some. She read the email as little tears formed in her eyes. She couldnt believe the email she sent Kat would do this to him. She sighed and hit the compose button to email Tommy back.  
  
To: WhiteKnightTommy@hotmail.com  
From: PinkCraneKimmy@yahoo.com  
Subject: I LOVE YOU Handsome @{:----------  
  
Tommy,  
  
You are forgiven Handsome. I am sorry I sounded upset and mad, but I was. I truley thought I had done something wrong to make you not want anything to do with me anymore. But I know no that its not the case. You had some things that needed to do and you needed to do it alone. I aint saying it hurt Tommy cause it did I thought we could talk about anything.  
  
Well enough of that. How is school going? And how dare you not tell me that Billy and Kat are dateing? That also goes for Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. I am glad they both founded each other. Is this a trend we started with falling in love with the Pink Ranger.......LOL.  
  
As you saw in the email I sent Kat I like it here but it can be a hell hole at times. I miss you more than I can say Tommy. So how will you feel if I came to vist? Would you like it? I know I would......*wink*  
  
Well I got to close promise my roomate to go to the mall with her for a shopping spree.......Can you remember when I use to grag you with me to the mall? I know you hated it but you never complained about it.  
  
Love always,  
Your Pink Princess,  
Kim  
  
Kim sent the email. And turned off the computer. She hated to lie to Tommy like that but how would she suprised him and the others. She laughed as she picked up her suitcases and walked out of her room. When she entered the living of the apartment she shared with a good friend Wendy. "Are you ready to go to the airport?" she asked. Kim smiled and nodded, "Here I come my White Knight, your Pink Princess is coming home." she said to herself and Wendy smiled as they lefted to the airport.  
  
At the airport Kim and Wendy hugged. "You got your laptop right?" Wendy asked. "Yes mother." Kim said and started laughing. Wendy just grinned and watched her best friend head off to board the plane that will be taking her back to her White Knight.  
  
  
The end........Review please.......Good or bad......Dont care.......Latez 


	3. Surpise Guess Who's Back

Disclaimers: I dont own the Power Rangers. Saban and other rightful owners do. Dont sue I am very poor. I am not making any money off this.  
  
Authors notes: I know I havent updated this story in awhile, but it is now. Please dont be made if me. This chapater will be set around Christmas. I cant remeber the espoides name. I am sorry I have alot to remeber.  
  
Now on with the story. R&R. Flames welcome cause it starting to get cold at night here where I live.  
  
Title: Email From Flordia Author: kimberlyluvstommy Rating: PG  
  
Kimberly sat by the window. It was 30 minutes into the flight and she was already wanting the plane to be in Angel Grove. She had a wicked grin on her face. Knowing that it was mean to be doing this but it was the only to suprise everyone mainly Tommy. She sighed and then drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of her White Knight.  
  
2 1/2 hours later she woke up to the pilot annonceing that they would be landing in Angel Grove in a few minutes. She sat up, refastened her seat belt, then prepared to get a major chewing out but it was going to be worth it in the end. After the plane landed she grabed her carry on, unboarded the plane, and went to the baggage claim to get her 3 suitcases. Then she walked outside to hail a cab. After getting into a cab, "Where to Miss?" the cab driver asked. "To the Youth Center please." Kim said. He nodded and they were on there way.  
  
Meanwhile at the Youth Center it was closed to get ready for the annual Christmas party. Tommy and the others were helping Erine out and he was going to supply free lunch for them. "Oh man I wish Kim was here. She would love this." Tommy said. Then Aisha looked at him, "If she could she would be here Tommy. But she proubly went to Paris to send sometime with her mom." she said and Tommy nodded. Kat and Billy walked over hand in hand, "Erine sent us over here to get you 3. Cause its time to eat. And Rocky is already over there." Billy said with a lite chuckle. "Yeah we better get over there if we want something to eat." Adam said.  
  
While outside a cab pulled up with a certien brown head girl. She paid the cab fare and he helped her with her luggage, "Oh miss its closed today. Do you want me to take you somewhere else?" he said. Kim thought a minute, "No but Thank You. I have someone picking me up here." she answered. He nodded and drove away. Kim pulled on the enternace door to see it opened, "Erine must be here." she said to herself and quietly walked in to see the gang eating lunch and not even noticeing she was there.  
  
Rocky spoke up, "You remeber last Christmas when Kim sang for us at the Christmas party our parents had?" he said. "Oh yeah she was so nervous about it cause it was the first time she was singing infront of Tommy's parents." Billy said. Kim couldnt take it much more. She wanted to be over there remebering it with them so she finally spoke up, "Well you would have to if your boyfriend had told his parents you sang like an angel." she said. And everyone turned to the voice. Tommy's eyes got big and was running over to her before anyone else at the table knew.  
  
They could hear Kim laughing as they seen Tommy had her in the middle of the gym area spinning around in circles with her in the air. "Tommy! Tommy put me down please I am getting air sick up here." Kim stated. He finally stopped and up her back down. Then the others decided they would have there turn with Kimberly. After everyone had hugged and welcomed Kim back someone spoke up, "Why arent you in Flordia?" said Adam. Kim smiled and looked at all of her friends and boyfriend, "Well that is a long story, but I decided I am not going back. I have already talked to my mom. She said it was up to me." Kim said.  
  
Everyone couldnt believe that she said. Billy looked at her, "Are you really sure about this?" Billy asked. Kim seen the look on Kat's face, "Well yes I am Billy. I belong here. And Kat honey. I am not going to take the power back. Thats yours now." Kim said and Kat nodded. "Maybe you can help out in the Command Center?" Aisha said. Kim smiled at her best friend, "I would like that, but without the power I dont know if I can girl." she said. Then walked over to the Juice Bar to see Erine smiling, "Its really good to have you back. Here your fave on the house." he said and hand Kim her fave smoothie, "Thanks Erine." she said. "No problem Kim." he said and went to finish getting the rest of the lunch togehter. 


End file.
